


In Your Arms

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: In Your Eyes... [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ficlet, Lime, M/M, Sappy, Yaoi, by Duophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Duophile--'I wonder what's wrong with Heero. He's been off somewhere in his head all day. But he does care about me, I know he does. The way he looks at me... it makes me feel... kinda... kinda hot.'





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The kisses were sweet, the cuddles sweeter, but - oh, that warm body and the shape of Duo's rear as he walked from the shower in just a towel _\--_ mmm...  
  
'No! Bad Heero. Duo needs kindness, gentleness. Be good. You've managed all these years with nothing at all. Now you have sweet kisses, warm cuddles. You can do without more. Not sure what 'more' is but there's a definite feeling of `something' when I look at... No!Perhaps I should ask Duo not to walk around in just a towel. No. Not going to do that.'  
  
"You alright, Heero?" Duo smiled up at him, violet eyes glowing. "Looks like you gotta bellyache." He wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and leaned in, closing his eyes contentedly. Heero cared about him. He hadn't once tried anything. Only lovely kisses and safe, warm arms around him.  
  
Heero's arms automatically reached out to pull Duo's towel-clad body close and felt something like an electric shock strike him; an amazingly good electric shock in the lowest part of his belly, branching out into his thighs and all parts south. He gasped and Duo stepped quickly back.  
  
"What's wrong?" His face was worried.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Maybe I do have a bit of a bellyache."  
  
He smiled reassuringly. Everyone else might think Duo was a loud-mouth with a permanent grin and a butterfly brain, but Heero knew better. Duo was a gentle, bruised soul and nothing Heero did was ever going to hurt him. Heero had to keep up the pretence in public _\--_ call his love a fool, tell him to be quiet _\--_ but not when they were alone, when it mattered. Duo smiled back, his eyes full of happiness.  
  
Heero smiled into those beautiful eyes and wondered about sex. Not about man/woman sex _\--_ he'd done biology _\--_ he knew about reproduction and all that. What he wanted to know was _\--_ what did a male do with a male? And had it got anything to do with the ripples of heat that were emanating from a sort of whirlpool in his groin.  
  
`Can I ask Quatre and Trowa? I'm sure they know. The way they creep off together, the way they look at each other. No, I can't ask them. Too embarrassing. Perhaps I can hide and watch them. No, Heero. Not a good idea.'  
  
"Hey, anybody home?" Duo was staring at him.  
  
"Sorry. Thinking."  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?"  
  
"Um... stuff."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"Just stuff. Nothing. Nothing stuff."  
  
Duo frowned slightly, then kissed Heero's chin and went to find his clothes. Heero sat down at his laptop and rattled the keyboard whilst watching in the monitor as Duo got dressed. Then quickly erased the nonsense he'd typed.  
  
'Of course, Duo knows all about it _\--_ but I can't ask Duo. It's the last thing I can ask Duo. Duo would hate me if I... So I'm never going to know.'  
  
He sighed.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong with Heero. He's been off somewhere in his head all day. But he does care about me, I know he does. The way he looks at me... it makes me feel... kinda... kinda hot.'  
  
He sighed.


End file.
